harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Draco Malfidus
| school = Zweinstein | eerste =’’Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen’’ | laatste =’’Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood’’ | acteur =Tom Felton }} Draco MalfidusEngelse Wikia (Engels: Draco Malfoy) was een leerling in hetzelfde jaar als Harry Potter in Zweinstein. Hij werd gesorteerd in Zwadderich, en was Harry’s aartsvijand tijdens hun jaren op Zweinstein. Draco werd een Dooddoener op 16-jarige leeftijd, maar was snel teleurgesteld over die leefwijze. Hij en zijn familie wijkte uit voor het einde van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog. Biografie Eerdere Kinderjaren Draco is het enige kind van Lucius en Narcissa Malfidus , die beide uit rijke, oude Volbloed families kwamen. Door zijn moeder is Draco een afstammeling van de nobele familie Zwarts en de achter-achter-achterkleinzoon van Phineas Nigellus Zwarts. De Malfidussen en de Zwarts zijn altijd in Zwadderich gesorteerd geweest voor eeuwen lang, en hadden een stevige afkeer voor familieleden die deze traditie niet volgden (Cf: Sirius Zwarts, gesorteerd in Griffoendor) .Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer De Malfidussen zijn trots op hun Volbloed en sociale status, tot 1996 konden ze een respectabele publieke opinie behouden terwijl ze toch trouw waren aan Heer Voldemort. Lucius was een Dooddoener die gevangenschap steeds ontweek na de eerste Tovenaarsoorlog omdat hij zei dat hij onder de Imperiusvloek was, terwijl Narcissa enkel er mee eens was dat volbloeden superieur zijn. De Malfidussen verwenden hun zoon, en gaven hun altijd het beste van het beste. Het enige wat hij van de familie overkreeg waren de vooroordelen tegen Dreuzels, Dreuzeltelgen (of Modderbloedjes) en Halfbloeden. Kortweg vooroordelen tegen iedereen die geen volbloed was. Eerste Jaar Toen Draco naar de Wegisweg ging om zijn schoolspullen te kopen in 1991, ontmoette hij Harry Potter in Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden, zonder te weten wie hij was. Hij maakte een onverdraagzame speech over Dreuzeltelgen en Rubeus Hagrid, maar was overigens vriendelijk tegen Harry. Nadien op de Zweinsteinexpress, hij boodt zijn vriendschap aan aan Harry, maar Harry daarentegen vond zijn gedrag tegenover Ron Wemel, met wie deze al bevriend was geraakt, maar niets, en vond ook dat Draco hem herinnerde aan zijn neef Dirk Duffeling. Dus weigerde Harry zijn hand, en kwam er wrok tussen de twee voor de rest van hun schooljaren. Eens in Zweinstein, werd Draco gesorteerd in Zwadderich, zoals bijna alle leden van zijn familie. Hij kreeg kruiperige vrienden in Vincent Korzel en Karel Kwast, en bleef vijandig tegenover Harry, tot het punt dat hij hem uitdaagde voor een duel. Dit was eigenlijk een poging om Harry in de problemen te doen raken omdat hij uit bed was na de avondklok. Hij stoorde zich aan de attentie die Harry verkreeg door zijn bekendheid en schitterende bekwaamheid voor vliegen, waardoor Harry de jongste speler was in de geschiedenis die in het Zwerkbal team mocht.Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Tweede Jaar In zijn tweede jaar op Zweinstein, kreeg Draco de positie van Zoeker in het Zwadderich Zwerkbal team. Zijn vader kocht het hele team nieuwe bezems daardoor, maar Hermelien Griffel dacht openlijk dat dit net de reden was dat hij in het team raakte. Draco reageerde kwaad hierop en noemde Hermelien een vet vuil Modderbloedje, waardoor het Griffoendor team uithaalde naar hem; Ron trachtte hem te beheksen, maar moest slakken overgeven omdat de spreuk terugsloeg. Tijdens een ontmoeting in de Duelleerclub, moest Draco met Harry Potter duelleren. Hij toverde een slang en was teleurgesteld toen Harry te aanval afweerde door te praten met het serpent in Sisseltong. Dit zorgde ervoor dat vele dachten dat Harry de erfgenaam van Zwadderich was, die de Geheime Kamer geopend had en het monster had losgelaten. Harry, Ron en Hermelien daarentegen, dachten dat Draco de erfgenaam was, vastgesteld over zijn mening over Dreuzeltelgen en de traditie van zijn familie van gesorteerd te zijn in Zwadderich. Hermelien maakte Wisseldrank zodat Harry en Ron zichzelf konden veranderen in Vincent Korzel en Karel Kwast, en de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer. Daar gaf Draco onbewust toe dat hij niet de erfgenaam was, maar ook niet wist wie het was, maar hij wou het wel weten, zodat hij hem kon helpen. Het was in feite Draco’s eigen vader die er voor gezorgd had dat de Geheime Kamer open ging door een oud dagboek van Marten Vilijn dat hij bij een eerstejaars Ginny Wemel had weten te krijgen, ook al was zijn echt doelwit haar vader Arthur Wemel. Het lijkt niet dat Draco hiervan op de hoogte was, want Lucius’ instructies voor dat jaar was in de achtergrond blijven. Derde Jaar Draco begon zijn derde jaar met Harry belachelijk te maken over zijn reacties op de Dementors, ondanks dat hij er zelf bang van had, die kortbij Zweinstein waren omdat ze op zoek waren naar Sirius Zwarts die ontsnapt was uit Azkaban. Hij vermelde ook de misdaden van Zwarts die te maken hadden met Harry en zijn overleden ouders, waar Harry niets van afwist voor enige tijd, Draco vertelde hem dat iemand hen verraden had, en dat ze daarom vermoord werden, want het was gekend dat Zwarts dit gedaan had, en dat deze misschien wraak zocht. In een klas Verzorging van Fabeldieren provoceerde Draco de Hipogrief Scheurbek, en werd gewond, maar overdreef duidelijk over hoe fel hij gewond zou zijn en gebruikte dit incident tegen Rubeus Hagrid. Toen Draco hem belachelijk maakte over hoe deze zo overstuur was hierdoor kreeg hij een mep van Hermelien. Lucius probeerde om het wezen te laten te executeren, en kreeg gelijk in een rechtzaak, maar Scheurbek werd gered door de inspanningen van Harry en Hermelien.Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban Vierde Jaar In 1994 bezocht Draco het WK Zwerkbal samen met zijn ouders en mocht hij in de Minister van Toverkunst zijn loge zitten. Hij spotte met Harry, Ron en Hermelien toen een groep Dooddoeners het kamp begonnen te terroriseren. Tijdens zijn vierde jaar werd er op Zweinstein het Toverschool Toernooi gehouden, en tot Draco’s verbijstering, werd Harry Potter gekozen, ondanks dat deze te jong was. Draco steunde Carlo Kannewasser, en deelde badges uit waarop stond Potter is prut en spotte regelmatig met Harry, zoals bleek toen hij vertelde dat hij een weddenschap had afgesloten dat Harry het maar enkele minuten zou kunnen uithouden met de draken. Hij was ook degene die ervoor zorgde dat Rita Pulpers haar informatie kreeg, waardoor deze lasterlijke en sensatiegerichte artikels schreef over Harry, Hagrid en Hermelien voor de Ochtendprofeet. Deze commentaren over Harry zorgde ervoor dat niemand hem geloofde op het einde van jaar dat Voldemort zou zijn teruggekeerd. Toen Draco Harry probeerde te beheksen in het begin van het jaar, transfigureerde Professor Alastor Dolleman die Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten veranderde Draco in een fret, en liet hem door de ruimte stuiteren als straf. Ondanks dat Professor Anderling hem stopte, was Draco zeer in verlegenheid gebracht, en de andere leerlingen vonden het zeer amusant. Ron noemde hem een verbazingwekkend stuiterende fret. Draco werd vergezeld door Patty Park naar het Kerstbal, en droeg een zwart galagewaad, en Harry vond dat hij er uit zag als een dominee. Op het einde van het jaar bespotte hij Harry over zijn keuze om tegen Voldemort in te gaan, en was zeer koel over de dood van Carlo Kannewasser. Voor hij wat kon doen echter, werd hij geraakt door spreuken van Harry, Hermelien, Ron en Fred en George Wemel.Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker Vijfde Jaar In 1995 werd Draco een prefect van Zwadderich samen met Patty Park. En hij was er snel bij om Harry te pesten dat deze dit niet geworden was, want de prefecten van Griffoendor waren Hermelien en Ron. Hij schreef ook de liedjesteksten voor Wemel is onze vriend, waar hij de bekwaamheden van Ron Wemel als Wachter belachelijk maakte. Het was de uitvinding van dit liedje, samen met de belediging tegen Molly Wemel en de overleden Lily Potter tegen Harry, dat ervoor zorgde dat Harry en de Wemel-tweeling hem aanvielen waardoor de drie uit het Zwerkbal werden gezet. Later dat jaar werd hij lid van het Inquisitiekorps, en hield van de macht die hij daardoor kreeg over de andere leerlingen. Draco betrapte Harry toen deze van de laatste ontmoeting kwam van de Strijders van Perkamentus, en trok vijftig punten van hem af. Later was hij een van de leden van het Inquisitiekorps die Harry en zijn vrienden hielp vangen in hun poging om meer te weten te komen over Sirius Zwarts waar Harry een visioen had over gehad. Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Ginny Wemel, Marcel Lubbermans en Loena Leeflang werden allemaal naar Omber’s bureau gebracht en bewaakt door het Inquisitiekorps. Voordat Omber kon doorgaan met de Cruciatusvloek te gebruiken om Harry te doen praten, vertelde Hermelien aan Omber dat ze probeerde Perkamentus te contacteren over een "wapen" dat hij ging gebruiken tegen het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Draco had een blik van verlangen en hebzucht, waardoor Omber niemand met haar, Harry en Hermelien mee liet gaan naar het Verboden Bos in de zoektocht naar het wapen. Toen Omber wegging, schoten de andere leden van de S.V.P. verschillende verlammingsspreuken en ontwapeningsspreuken om het kantoor te ontvluchten. Draco werd geraakt door één van Ginny’s spreuken. Snel werd duidelijk dat Hermelien had gelogen over een wapen: Omber werd meegenomen door Centaurs en de 6 leden van de S.v.P. vlogen naar het Ministerie waar het Gevecht van het Departement van Mystificatie plaatsvond. Draco’s vader die deelnam aan het gevecht als één van de Dooddoeners werd opgepakt en in Azkaban geplaatst voor zijn misdaden. Draco was overstuur hierdoor, en gaf de schuld aan Harry Potter, en beloofde zichzelf dat hij wraak zou nemen, hij probeerde Harry aan te vallen op het einde van het jaar met de hulp van Vincent Korzel en Karel Kwast, maar de leden van de S.v.P. kwamen Harry helpen.Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks Zesde Jaar Tegen eind 1996, zou Draco lid zijn geworden van de Dooddoeners, en zo zijn gevangengenomen vader vervangen. Hij schepte op over een missie die hij gekregen had tegen zijn Zwadderaars op weg naar school op de Zweinsteinexpress. Desondanks werd Draco naarmate het jaar vorderde bang dat hij niet zou slagen in de onmogelijke missie, om Albus Perkamentus te vermoorden en de dooddoeners in Zweinstein te krijgen. Er wordt opgemerkt dat er verwacht werd dat hij ging falen, en dat Voldemort hem enkel deze taak gaf om Lucius Malfidus te straffen om diens falen bij het Departement van Mystificaties. De veiligheid van zijn familie rustte op Draco’s succes met de missie. Hij plande om een Verdwijnkast te repareren die Foppe 4 jaar geleden verwoest had. In zijn laatste jaar op Zweinstein werd een medestudent Montague verplicht om er in te gaan, en kon er later uit verschijnselen. Hij vertelde aan Malfidus dat tijdens zijn tijd in de kast, hij de dingen in school kon horen maar ook in Odius & Oorlof, waar nog een Verdwijnkast was. Draco realiseerde zich dat als de kapotte kast gerepareerd was, dat de twee kasten konden dienen als toegangsweg naar de school. Tijdens de zomervakantie tussen zijn vijfde en zesde jaar ondervroeg Draco Odius, de eigenaar van Odius & Oorlog over hoe hij de kast kon repareren, en om de tweede kast veilig te houden. Twee maal tijdens het schooljaar vreesde hij dat hij de kast niet gemaakt kon krijgen en probeerde het met andere methodes, zoals een vervloekte ketting, en de poging om vergiftigde wijn naar Perkamentus te sturen. Beide pogingen mislukten en er vielen onschuldige slachtoffers. Uiteindelijk lukte het Draco om de Verdwijnkast te repareren, en gebruikte ze om de Dooddoeners in de school te laten. Tot zijn ontzetting was de gewelddadige weerwolf, Fenrir Vaalhaar ook bij hun. Hij kon Perkamentus vastzetten in de Astronomietoren. Maar toen hij de mogelijkheid had om deze te vermoorden, kon hij het niet doen. Sneep die een Onbreekbare Eed had afgelegd met Narcissa moest ingrijpen en gebruikte de Vloek des Doods op het schoolhoofd. Hij leidde Draco meteen van het schoolgebied af, waarschijnlijk om hem in veiligheid te brengen. Toen Draco de Toverstok van Perkamentus nam, kreeg zonder dat hij het besefte de trouw van de Zegevlier één van de Relieken van de Dood. In dit jaar kon Draco vloeken non-verbaal tegenhouden Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins. Hij kreeg ook Occlumencie onder de knie door te trainen met zijn tante Bellatrix van Detta, en kon de zeer moeilijke Proteusbezwering, maar kon nog geen volledige Patronus."JKRowling.com Section: F.A.Q." van MuggleNet. Zevende jaar Door zijn link met Voldemort, zag Harry dat Draco deelnam aan de activiteiten van dooddoeners, maar tegen zijn zin voor het volgende schooljaar. Draco was getuige van de moord op Clothilde Bingel en moest Waldemar Bijlhout martelen door de orders van Voldemort. Doordat we zien dat Voldemort spot met de relatie tussen de Malfidus-familie en de weerwolf Remus Lupos door Nymphadora Tops en latere opmerkingen door Vincent Korzel lijkt het erop dat de Malfidussen hun macht bij de Dooddoeners verloren hebben. Toch was Draco één van de elite-studenten in zijn zevende jaar op Zweinstein als een volbloed met connecties tot de dooddoeners. Tijdens de paasvakantie keerde Draco terug naar Villa Malfidus. Hij werd bijgeroepen door zijn ouders en tante, Bellatrix van Detta om de identiteiten van Harry Potter, Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel, die waren gevangen genomen, te bevestigen. Hij was wat aarzelend om dat te doen, en kon hun niet aankijken. Toen Hermelien loog tegen Bellatrix tijdens martelingen was het Draco die Grijphaak moest gaan halen en kijken of het verhaal klopte. Dobby hielp om de gevangenen laten te ontsnappen, en Draco werd gewond in zijn gezicht en zijn toverstok wordt gestolen door Harry, samen met die van Bellatrix en Peter Pippeling. thumb|Lucius haalt Draco over om goed te kijken of het wel echt Harry Potter is die ze gevangen hebben genomen. Later in dat zelfde jaar, tijdens het Gevecht om Zweinstein, koos Draco ervoor om in school te blijven samen met Vincent Korzel en Karel Kwast terwijl de mede-zwadderaars geëvacueerd werden. Hij wou Harry naar Voldemort brengen. Als je kijkt naar Lucius zijn pogingen om vergeven te worden, is het waarschijnlijk dat Draco dit probeerde te doen om zijn familie terug in goede gratie te krijgen bij Voldemort. Draco had echter niet meer zoveel controle over zijn vrienden dan vroeger, vooral bij Korzel. Ondanks dat Draco riep naar hem dat hij ze niet mocht vermoorden, vuurde Korzel dodelijke spreuken naar het trio, waaronder de Vloek des Doods en Duivelsvuur. Korzel kreeg deze laatste niet onder controle en de Kamer van Hoge Nood was snel gevuld met vlammen. Draco probeerde Korzel en Kwast nog te redden, en kon Kwast nog net op de bezem van Ron en Hermelien helpen, terwijl hij zelf met Harry mee naar buiten vloog. Korzel daarentegen kwam om in het vuur, waar Draco overstuur van was. Harry, Hermelien en Ron zagen Draco later smeken bij een dooddoener dat hij aan hun kant was. Harry verlamde de dooddoener, en Ron sloeg Draco in het gezicht, dat hij een verrader was, en dat het de tweede keer was dat ze zijn leven redden. Na de val van Voldemort zaten Draco en zijn ouders in de Grote zaal en voelde ze zich onzeker tijdens de overwinningsfestiviteiten.Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood Na Zweinstein Draco en zijn familie ontweken gevangenschap in Azkaban doordat ze overgingen naar de goede kant op het laatste moment. Draco trouwde uiteindelijk met Priscilla Goedleers, de zus van een andere Zwadderaar, Daphne GoedleersTIME magazine - JK Rowling beantwoordt 10 vragen over Harry De twee kregen samen een zoon, Scorpius Malfidus. Op de 1ste september 2017, toen hij zijn zoon afzette om naar Zweinstein te gaan, groette hij Harry, Hermelien, Ron en Ginny met een knikje. De relatie tussen Harry en Draco is beter dan die geweest was tijdens hun schooljaren. Maar ze zijn nog steeds geen vrienden. Uiterlijk Draco is groot en slank, met stijl, wit blond haar en koude grijze ogen. Hij heeft een bleke huid en scherpe, puntige trekken.Hij heeft een gezicht als een rat. Als oudere man heeft hij een kalend hoofd waardoor zijn trekken nog scherper en puntiger worden. Er wordt vermeld dat Draco sterk op zijn vader lijkt. Persoonlijkheid en Kenmerken uitrusting.]] Draco was in het algemeen een arrogante, hatelijke bullebak. Hij vond zichzelf beter als iedereen door zijn familie achtergrond als Volbloed, en door zijn rijkdom en sociale status. Hij lachte voortdurend met Dreuzeltelgen, bloedverraders, en Griffoendor studenten, en iedereen die achter Harry Potter of Albus Perkamentus stond.. Hij noemde Hermelien Griffel regelmatig een Modderbloedje, hij trok de dood van Lily Evers en Carlo Kannewasser in het belachelijke. Voor het meeste van zijn jeugd trok Draco vooral op zijn vader, de aristocratische snob en Dooddoener Lucius Malfidus die zijn grote voorbeeld was, en schepte hij regelmatig op over de invloed en rijkdom van zijn familie. Desondanks begon Draco langzaamaan te veranderen in zijn zesde jaar op Zweinstein. Hij was onzeker of hij zijn taak die hij kreeg van Voldemort zou kunnen uitvoeren, en was doodsbenauwd dat zijn familie de gevolgen zou moeten dragen van zijn falen. Ondanks al zijn moed kon hij uiteindelijk Perkamentus niet vermoorden, en was geneigd om zijn aanbod aan te nemen voor bescherming van zijn familie. Voor de rest van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog, was Draco aarzelend om mee te doen met de activiteiten van de Dooddoeners, en was duidelijk bang en onder de indruk. Draco was ook een slimme getalenteerde tovenaar, hij was goed in Toverdranken, occlumencie en non-verbale spreuken. Hij heeft scherpe, sarcastische en soms wrede humor. Hij geeft om zijn familie, en wordt zelfs heel kwaad als iemand hen beledigd, en was ook zeer beschermend over hun toen ze in een slecht daglicht kwamen te staan bij Voldemort. Er zijn tekenen dat als volwassene Draco spijt had dat hij bij de Dooddoeners was gegaan en zijn onverdraagzaamheid verminderde was, want hij was beleefd, zelfs bijna vriendelijk tegen zijn vijanden van in school, en zorgde voor een betere opvoeding voor zijn zoon, zodat deze een beter persoon als hem werd.Bloomsbury Live Chat met J.K. Rowling Relaties Familie Lucius en Narcissa Malfidus verwende hun enige kind. In 1992 kocht Lucius bezemstelen voor het hele team van Zwadderich toen Draco de nieuwe Zoeker werd van het Zwerkbalteam, en Narcissa stuurde vaker pakketjes naar haar zoon. Ze weigerde ook om Draco verder van huis te sturen toen Lucius hem naar Klammfels wou sturen. Zijn vader eiste meer van hem, en was kritisch over zijn punten omdat ze lager waren dan die van Hermelien Griffel. Draco bewonderde zijn vader fel en schepte op over zijn invloed, en probeerde zoals hem te worden. Het werd duidelijk tijdens de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog dat de familie Malfidus meer van elkaar houden dan dat ze wouden Voldemort volgen. Draco deed de opdracht die hij kreeg in zijn zesde jaar omdat het leven van zijn ouders in gevaar was, en was kort er bij om het offer van Albus Perkamentus te aanvaarden om hen te beschermen, tot Severus Sneep tussenbeide kwam en Perkamentus vermoordde.. Tijdens het Gevecht om Zweinstein deden Lucius en Narcissa nog geen pogingen om mee te vechten, ze zochten verwoed naar hun zoon. Sterker nog, Narcissa loog tegen Voldemort over het feit dat Harry Potter dood was, zodat ze op zoek kon gaan naar Draco. Draco’s uitgebreide familie zijn voornamelijk allemaal Volbloed, met leden van de Zwarts familie aan zijn moeders kant, en Malfidussen aan zijn vaders kant. Zijn tantes zijn onder andere Bellatrix van Detta en Andromeda Tops, omen van hem zijn Rodolphus van Detta en Ted Tops, en Nymphadora Tops en Sirius Zwarts zijn enkele van zijn vele nichten en neven. Desondanks was Tops de enige bekende nicht in de eerste graad. En net zoals de rest van de familie keer Draco neer op zijn tante Andromeda omdat ze een Dreuzeltelg huwde, en keek hij neer op Tops omdat ze een halfbloed was. Noch Draco noch Tops wou hun relatie toegeven tijdens de series. Ergens na de oorlog trouwde Draco met Astoria Goedleers, de jongere zus van Daphne Goedleers, een zwadderaar in zijn jaar op Zweinstein. Ze hadden uiteindelijk een zoon Scorpius Malfidus. Vrienden Draco’s voortdurende kameraden in Zweinstein waren Vincent Korzel en Karel Kwast. Maar Draco liet vaak zien dat hij hen beide eigenlijk stom vond, wat wel de waarheid was, en behandelde hen meer als volgelingen dan vrienden. Korzel en Kwast waren vaak betrokken bij de confrontaties tussen Draco en Harry Potter en zijn vrienden. Tijdens de laatste confrontatie tijdens het Gevecht om Zweinstein had Draco niet meer zo veel controle over zijn vrienden, vooral bij Korzel niet meer. Hij probeerde hen nog te redden van het Duivelsvuur dat Korzel had losgelaten, en trok Kwast op de bezem bij Ron en Hermelien, en klom zelf op de bezem bij Harry, en was later bedroefd over de dood van Korzel. Patty Park, een meisje uit Zwadderich in het zelfde jaar als Draco, bleek zijn vriendin te zijn voor enkele jaren, en deed alles voor hem. Ze toonde veel bezorgdheid toen Draco gewond raakte door Scheurbek in hun derde jaar en begeleidde hem naar het Kerstbal in 1994. Draco en Patty waren beide leden van het Inquisitiekorps en prefect in hun vijfde jaar, wat hun leidersrol in Zwadderich duidelijk liet merken. Er wordt opgemerkt dat ze steeds meer samen zijn tijdens hun zesde jaar. Iets na deze periode, zouden ze uit elkaar zijn gegaan, want Draco trouwt uiteindelijk met priscilla Goedleers. Harry Potter Draco en Harry Potter werden vijanden van bijna het moment dat ze elkaar ontmoette, net voor hun eerste jaar op Zweinstein. Ook al wou Draco in het begin vriendschap sluiten met Harry, zijn arrogantie en beledigingen aan Rubeus Hagrid zorgden dat Harry zich terugtrok. Op de Zweinsteinexpress beledigde Draco Ron Wemel en bood zijn hand aan Harry, maar Harry wees hem af in voorkeur voor Ron, en zo begon hun vijandschap. Harry en Draco hebben vele confrontaties tijdens de jaren, en soms kwam het tot spreuken naar elkaar gooien. Dit reikte het toppunt nadat Lucius Malfidus naar Azkaban werd gestuurd na het gevecht in het Departement van Mystificaties, waar Draco Harry voor beschuldigde. Nadat Harry te weten kwam wat er aan de hand was met Draco in het zesde jaar, begon hij mee te voelen met hem, een gevoel dat versterkte toen hij getuige was dat Voldemort Draco dwong om afschuwelijke dingen te doen door zijn ouders te bedreigen. Toen Harry, Hermelien en Ron naar Villa Malfidus waren gebracht, gaf Draco met tegenzin toe wie ze waren, en in een andere confrontatie in de Kamer van Hoge Nood schreeuwde hij naar Kwast dat hij hen niet moest vermoorden. Harry redde Draco’s leven tweemaal die dag. J.K. Rowling bevestigde dat als volwassenen, Draco en Harry zich hebben verzoend, maar ze zijn nog steeds geen vrienden. De Familie Wemel De Familie Malfidus waren algemeen neerbuigend tegen over de familie Wemel, doordat ze arm waren en bloedverraders zijn, een idee dat Draco meteen duidelijk laat blijken bij de eerste ontmoeting met Ron Wemel op de trein naar Zweinstein tijdens hun eerste jaar. Draco en Ron hadden meteen een vijandelijkheid tussen hun gelijk die tussen hun vaders, ze beledigden elkaar vaak, en vaak kwam het ook uit op een fysiek gevecht. Draco schreef ook de teksten voor "Wemel is onze vriend", dat ondermijnde Ron’s vermogen als Wachter voor het Zwerkbal team van Griffoendor. Toen Kwast de Kamer van Hoge Nood in vuur zette, was het Ron die Harry hielp om Draco en Korzel in veiligheid te brengen samen met Hermelien, maar hij was wel wat aarzelend. Toen Ron en zijn vrienden hem later op de dag weer moesten redden van een dooddoener waar hij aan het smeken was, sloeg Ron hem in het gezicht en noemde hem een verrader. Ook al verminderde de vijandschap over de jaren, ontmoedigde Ron zijn dochter Roos ervan om vrienden te worden met Draco’s zoon Scorpius. Draco had minder contacten met de andere leden van de Familie Wemel. Fred en George zorgden ervoor dat ze Draco en andere leden van het Inquisitiekorps goed beheksten toen ze Zweinstein verlieten. Ginny had ook enkele vijandelijke confrontaties met Draco, vooral toen het Inquisitiekorps haar, Ron, Marcel Lubbermans en Loena Leeflang wouden gevangen houden in 1996. Hermelien Griffel Draco komt van een oude en rijke volbloed familie met banden bij de dooddoeners, toen hij opgroeide werd hem duidelijk gemaakt dat dreuzeltelgen minderwaardig waren, en behandelde Hermelien Griffel dus met minachting. Dit werd waarschijnlijk nog versterkt door de vriendschap die ze had met Harry en Ron, die vijanden waren van het moment dat ze elkaar ontmoeten, door haar steeds hogere punten waar zijn vader hem steeds voor strafte. Draco noemde Hermelien steeds met de kleinerende naam Modderbloedje, wat ervoor zorgde dat haar vrienden kwaad werden, één keer zelfs het volledige Griffoendor Zwerkbal team toen hij dat voor het eerst tegen haar zei in 1992, maar Hermelien probeerde hem te negeren, en spoor Harry en Ron aan om hetzelfde te doen. Van tijd tot tijd zou ze wel wat terug snauwen, en in haar derde jaar gaf ze hem een mep in het gezicht toen hij Rubeus Hagrid belachelijk maakte omdat deze overstuur was over de komende executie van Scheurbek, waar Draco grotendeels verantwoordelijk voor was. Ondanks zijn grote vooroordelen en afkeer van Hermelien, was Draco aarzellend om haar identiteit te onthullen toen zijn ouders en tante Bellatrix van Detta hem dat vroegen in 1998, en vermijdt hij om naar haar te kijken. Als volwassene, ontnuchter van de gebeurtenissen in de oorlog, was Draco beleefd, en zelfs bijna vriendelijk, tegen Hermelien en haar vrienden. Bellatrix van Detta thumb|left|Bellatrix van DettaBellatrix van Detta was de tante van Draco, de zus van Narcissa en een dooddoener. Toen Draco jonger was, had niet hij veel contact met zijn tante omdat zij in Azkaban zat, verantwoordelijk voor het tot waanzin martelen van de schouwers Alice en Frank Lubbermans. Nadat Bellatrix ontsnapt, in het vijfde jaar van Draco op Zweinstein. Heeft zij gestreden in strijd met Harry Potter en zijn vrienden en was de enige dooddoener die niet is vastgezet; Draco’s vader, die ook had gestreden werd gevangen gezet. Nadat Draco de missie om Perkamentus te doden kreeg, was het Bellatrix die hem Occulimentie leerde. Bellatrix dacht dat Narcissa trots was, dat nu Draco ook een dooddoener werd. Bellatrix heeft ook deel genomen aan de slag van de astronomie toren, samen met Draco (in de film). In 1997 leefde Bellatrix al maanden in het huis van Malfidus dichterbij Voldemort, die er ook bleef. Bellatrix en Draco ook deel genomen aan de slag van huize Malfidus; Draco volgt met tegenzin Bellatrix, die Hermelien Griffel martelde. Tijdens de slag van Zweinstein werd Bellatrix vermoord door Molly Wemel terwijl Draco en zijn ouders waren overgestapt. Achter de Schermen * Draco wordt gespeeld door Tom Felton * Zijn naam is zoals vele leden van de Zwarts familie achter een sterrenbeeld vernoemd. Draco is ook de Latijnse naam voor Draak, en het Griekse woord voor slang. In toevoeging was Draco de naam van een Oudgriekse wetgever, van wie de wetten algemeen bekend streng waren, en het woord draconian is er van afgeleid. * Hij zou naar Klammfels zijn gegaan, waar enkel Volbloeden worden toegelaten, en waar de duistere kunsten worden gegeven, maar zijn moeder wou hem zo ver niet van huis. Verschijning *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (film) *De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard Notities en Referenties Deze pagina is een vertaling van de Engelse Wikia pagina. en:Draco Malfoy de:Draco Malfoy fr:Drago Malefoy fi:Draco Malfoy Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco Malfidus, Draco